In which Norway is Jealous & Denmark is Oblivious
by Psychogoth
Summary: How does one Norwegian nation act when he's jealous? Why seductively of course! Denmark is one lucky bastard tonight. Slight mention of DenBel but only if you squint and turn your head to the side. Rated for Norway's Sexiness, slight cursing, and MORE.


**Title: **In which Norway is Jealous and Denmark's oblivious

**Summary:** How does one Norwegian nation act when he's jealous? Why seductively of course! Denmark is one lucky bastard tonight. Slight mention of DenBel but only if you squint and turn your head to the side. Rated for Norway's Sexiness, slight cursing, and a little adult theme. A little.

**Rate: **T. 'Cause in my defense there isn't really major touching here. Just PWNAGE xD

**Disclaimer: **If I own Hetalia it would've been cancelled with all the illegal smexiness. (Oh sush! I know you would love that too)

**Note: **I am freaking tired of people asking me to do straight pairings. I am trying for heaven's sakes and Denmark and Belgium here is my attempt. Okay… I will stop now

He'd been holding back the whole morning, and as much as he wants to bitch rant in front of every damn guy (mainly France) and girl (…ugh… more France?) that tried to even grope HIS boyfriend, he couldn't, because in his defense—he was 'way too cool for that shit'.

With the twenty-fourth grimace that day, he stood up from the park bench he was currently sitting on and walked away as Denmark, now laughing his ass off, was completely absorbed with the conversation he is holding with Belgium. It didn't take a million 'let me get you something'-then-he'd-return-thirty-minutes-later-because-apparently-he-was-talking-with-someone-else act to get the Norwegian to ditch his so-called 'boyfriend'. After this day he swore to Thor that that Danish whore would be in his long list of 'ex'.

"Bastard" he grunted to himself, kicking a stray can of aerosol littering his path.

"Norge!"

"Well what do you know… he actually remembered he was with someone."

Panting, Denmark was able to catch up with the blond as he stopped, "What?" he said coolly.

"You ditched me"

"No. **You** ditched me."

"Eh?"

Norway rolled his eyes, turning his heel to leave before he was stopped once more with a hand on his shoulder, "Norge, look whatever I did, sorry. Let's go home together"

"Go home on your own"

If this was all a video-game there would've been a wonderfully colored string of letters in front of Denmark saying: 'FAIL. Hentai ending not accomplished'

"Have you two fought again?"

Finland, who seems to be a very omniscient son of bitch, greeted Denmark with the same question every time he comes home alone from a date with Norway. He decided it was either that or the dude is really just good with reading the deadly atmosphere around his Norwegian brother. Half-annoyed, half tired (Norway took his car keys and wallet), he slumped back down the couch, petting Hanatamago affectionately, "I'm tired of arguing, Fin, everything I do is wrong all the time I feel like I am not, for the life of me, able to do anything right for Norge anymore"

The blonde Finnish sighed and turned to Denmark, abandoning the book he'd been reading, "Well, for starters, stop touching Hanatamago like that or Norway might see you, next, stop being such an insensitive jerk and learn to read your 'Norge', and lastly… would it kill you to spoil him every once in a while?"

Grabbing Hanatamago to his lap, he looked at Finland quizzically, like a 3rd grader learning the majestic shit about bees and birds, "what?"

"You were never the smart one" Finland lightly patted Denmark's cheek and nonchalantly returned to his reading.

From afar, Norway was sending daggers to Denmark who snugly had Finland and Sweden's small dog on his lap.

"DANMARK!"

Upon the call, the Danish Nation scrambled to his feet, startling the little ball of fluff that fell on the floor with his sudden action. He earned a thwack on the head courtesy of Finland and his 900-page **hard-bound** book.

Norway motioned for him to come closer, in which Denmark hesitantly followed.

"In the room. NOW"

With a loud sigh, he followed the petite nation up the stairs, busying himself with the new bump he earned from the assault earlier.

"Inside."

He marched in his room, Norway standing on the sides holding the door open. The Norwegian followed closely behind, blue eyes heavily fixated on the taller nation right in front of him. Denmark plopped down the bed, keeping a neutral expression plastered on his face. He lay on the mattress, both hands behind his head as to support it.

To his surprise, he suddenly found himself being straddled by the shorter nation; eyes read an expression of 'pissed beyond your familiarity'.

"N-Norge?" Given that the sexiest person for Denmark now sat atop him, straddling his waist, and the fact that said person bore right through his own blue peepers, you would expect him to go all 'ninja' mode and ravage Norway, but with the present circumstances at hand, he decided not to interfere. For now.

"Instead of coming to me to say sorry, you hang-out with Finland and get all cozy with his dog."

"Huh?"

He earned a well-deserved bitch slap from the nation atop him,

"You were supposed to spend the day with me, instead you had to go 'talk to an old friend' and leave me on the park bench"

"What?"

Another slap and he went quiet,

"Should I go make a list of all the other Nation that you wasted your time on while you left me to dry?"

"Norge…"

Norway was ready to buckle for another slap square on his face when he reached for the other's wrist and stopped it,

"Okay… First of all, cut it with the slapping, second, I was only greeting a few friends, no harm done, it's not like they're trying to steal me away"

He was quieted down by a sweet pair of lips crashing down on his. He tried to discern the current situation but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't because he was a little focused on wrapping his arms around skinny waists.

"Nnnnn…" Norway moaned appreciatively as he let Denmark slide his wet, slick tongue inside the crevice of his mouth. The Danish roamed his orifice, all the while stroking the small of Norway's back. They were on it for a few more minutes until Norway decided to break it off for much needed air in Denmark's dismay. "So… what was that for?" he said in between pants, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"Ass…" was the only response Norway gave as he dove down to Denmark's velvet neck skin, licking and nipping his way to the jaw, "You. are. Despicable" Denmark moaned at the feeling of bliss as the shorter nation continued with his activity, "I. hate. you. and. your. damn. international. affairs. cheating. on. me."

He wanted to let the other continue with his 'ministrations' but sadly, he had to do something about the Norwegian's problem. He placed both hands on Norway's shoulders and pushed him away gently, again, to his dismay. With tender eyes, he looked up at his precious love looking a little too lost himself, "I hate you" the shorter nation uttered, looking away, "Go die somewhere, you are now ancient history, I'm breaking up with you". Denmark tried not to roll his eyes at the statement, if he had a penny for each time his Norge said that, he'd be able to afford Europe.

The Danish nation lifted his hand to Norway's cheeks, caressing them lightly. He smiled as a blush made itself visible on Norway's beautiful pale face, "Hey… look, no matter how many times you see me talking to others, you are the only one I will ever pay 'special' attention to."

There was a long pregnant pause between two Nordic nations when Denmark felt a hard smack landing on his forehead. He brought both hands to rub it soothingly, looking perplexed at Norway.

"That was for being cheesy"

The Norwegian threw the bedside lamp he used to hit his lover and dove right in for another heated kiss, "I'm still breaking up with you."

"Norge!"

Norway lifted his shirt up, and moved lower to Denmark's abs (his favorite part of Den's body) darting out his tongue heatedly, subsequently giving a few long, slow licks which made Denmark moan blissfully. He cupped his lover's cheeks and brought it up to his face, "I am going to screw different guys every night… and I'll make sure we are in your earshot."

"That's not funny!" he tilted Norway's chin up and nipped at it, like what he did to Denmark's neck earlier,

"Yeah well that wasn't a joke"

Denmark felt his blood boil at that. He bit savagely on Norway's pulse point, earning him a loud, excruciating moan from the other.

"How can we argue now that I'm too busy loving you?"

"I don't know" was Norway's casual answer as he egged Denmark to continue with the deed,

"Norway… before we do **it**, take it back"

"Take what back?" Norway lifted himself up with both of his hands pinning Denmark's shoulders, he looked down at the other, extremely puzzled.

"What you said about messing with other guys"

Norway's cheeks lit up with a bright red color and he looked away, suddenly finding the door interesting,

"Look at me" Denmark grabbed Norway's cheeks to get the other to look at him,

"Now you know how I feel every time you set me aside for them"

The Danish smiled lightly, bringing Norway's lips to his. For the third time they kissed fervently, roaming each other's body greedily in the dimly-lit room, "Danmark" Norway broke the kiss, looking at his love with eyes glazed with lust and need, "Touch me…"

Denmark didn't need to be told twice, upon hearing it, he instantly went berserk and pinned Norway to the bed as fast as Charlie Sheen ruined his career with Cocaine and whores.

"Jeg elsker dig"

"Eg elskar deg"

_A few minutes later…_

"A-ahh… D-Danmark… Ahhhh… T-there… o-one more… ahhhh~"

"I-I'm about to…"

"D-do it… inside… m-me"

"Ahhhh~"

"Ahhhh~"

"'d'd th'y f'ght 'gain?" asked the tall Swedish blond,

"Yes." Came the lazy reply of both Iceland and Finland.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Okay… so I will enlighten you with a little thing called… review button.

Click it and write awesomeness! Thank you~


End file.
